True Love
by creddie cailey kogan supporter
Summary: When James tells his six year old son a bedtme story he retells one of his most favorite stories of all time. The story of howhe fell in love...
1. Prologue

**True Love**

_Prologue: _

It had been a very long day on set. James Diamond had walked back home into the comfort of his lonely condo. He had to hold back a sob. He was all alone now. He had no one there to give him his welcome home kiss. As James set his jacket on the hook he made his way into the living room to wear something a little more comfortable. James has passed by the many Oscars that he had won. They meant nothing to him now that he wasn't able to share his success with the love of his life.

"Daddy your home" James smiled brightly as the little guy jumped into his arms. He was all he had left of his past.

"Hi little man…" James smiled kissing his cheek.

"Hi daddy…" Chris Diamond smiled up to him.

"Did you have fun with your Uncle Logan today?" James asked as Logan walked into the living room.

"Yeah…We went to the carnival…Uncle Logie won me a stuffed monkey see?!" Chris stated simply shoving the stuffed animal in James' face.

"Anything to make my favorite little man happy…" Logan smiled.

"Thanks for taking care of him for me Logan…" James said giving his oldest best friend a hug.

"Your welcome…Hey maybe when Andrew gets better the two of you can play with your trucks again would you like that Chris?" Logan said picking up his favorite nephew.

"Yeah! Tell him to get better quickly OK?" Chris said in a big excited jumble.

"Will do kiddo…Bye now…" Logan said waling out the door.

"Bye Uncle Logie!" Chris said as Logan began walking off.

James and Logan had both decided to move to Los Angeles after College. Logan was now an established lawyer in Los Angeles and James was an established movie actor. Sure the road to their success had some bumpy patches, but that was life. It would always throw curveballs at you when you least expect it.

"How was work daddy?" Chris said as he tried lifting his small six year old body onto the couch to sit beside James.

"Well it was busy as usual…" James said scooping up Chris as he giggled.

"When is your next movie coming out? I wanna see it!" Chris bounced excitedly in James' arms.

"It should be out by Christmas…But you know what? Daddy is going to be doing something very different…" James smiled.

"Really? What is it daddy?" Chris asked excitedly.

"I'm going to be writing and directing a movie soon…" James smiled.

"Wow!" Chris said hugging James tightly. "I'm so proud of you daddy!"

"Thanks pal…" James said hugging him tightly.

"Now what do you say me and you order a pizza and watch one of daddy's movies together huh?" James asked.

"Can I have a juice box first?" Chris asked innocently.

"Of course buddy…." James laughed.

* * *

James tucked Chris into bed. He sat on the edge of the bed while Chris sat up. As James was about to turn off the light he had remembered he had gotten something for him from work.

"Oh I forgot…I got you a present from work today…I think your going to love it…" James pulled out a small bracelet from his pocket.

"Wow.." Chris gasped as he put it on his little wrist.

"You see when you wear this bracelet… It means that I will love you very much…No matter what happens…" James explained.

"Thanks dad…" Chris smiled. "Hey dad…Can I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?" James aked.

"I'm having trouble falling asleep…Can you tell me a bedtime story?"

"Sure…which one do you want to hear?" James said walking toward the bookshelf.

"No…I want you to tell me a story about you…" Chris said. "I wanna know about your life before me…"

"Well that is a really long story pal…" James laughed.

"We have a lot of time…" Chris pointed out.

James began to wrack his head trying to remember an important memory of his life that he could tell Chris. There was one story in particular that came to mind. James had a huge grin on his face as he thought about it.

"Now Chris this is probably one of the most important stories that I'm going to tell you…" James began as Chris began to get cozy under his bed. "You see this is the story of how I fell in love…" James began.

"That sounds like a good story…How does it begin?" Chris asked.

"Well…It began a long, long time ago. 18 years ago to be exact. I was just two and at that moment I met someone that would change my life for the better…"

* * *

**So if you haven't figured it out by now, this story will have a sort of a How I met your Mother type of vibe to it...Being a big fan of the show I wanted to do a BTR story like this for a very long time. Tell me what you think so far in a review... **


	2. Rough Start

**Hey so here is the official start of "true love" just to let you know from now on, the words not in italics are the present and the words that are italicized are the past. **

Chapter 1: **Rough Start **

"What story are you going to tell me tonight daddy?" Chris asked as James got into bed with his son.

"Well…It's a very interesting and a very important story…Actually…It's one of my favorite stories of all time…" James explained.

"What's it about?" Chris asked.

"It's about a prince who lived far, far away from where we live right now in a town called Springfield in Minnesota…" James explained.

"How does it start?" Chris whispered.

"Once upon a time a long, time ago. There was a handsome prince who had just turned five…"

"_James come on pass it here!" Kendall yelled. _

_ Kendall, James, and Logan were practicing on the ice to get ready for the peewee hockey team. The boys were finally old enough to join the hockey team and their moms had promised that they would sign them up that afternoon. _

"_Good goal!" Logan shouted across the rink as Kendall had shot the puck perfectly into the net nearest to him. _

"_We are totally ready for tryouts next week." Kendall laughed. _

"_I can't wait we are going to be hockey superstars!" James praised. _

"_You can say that again…" Kendall as the three said boys began to take off their hockey gear. They were pretty hungry at this point. Since it was at least 1 in the afternoon now. Mrs. Mitchell had promised to take the boys to the Springfield diner. The boys would always go there during the weekends. It was affordable and the food over there was delicious. _

"_Hi boys…" Mrs. Mitchell smiled. _

"_Mommy!" Logan yelled as he ran into his mom's arms. _

"_HI boys…" Mrs. Mitchell hugged the other two boys. _

"_Hi Mama Mitchell…" Kendall giggled as he tried to carry his hockey bags over his shoulder. However he just landed face first into the floor. _

"_Why don't I help you with that sweetie…" Mrs. Mitchell laughed. "Boys remember how you asked your moms to have your first sleepover?" Mrs. Mitchell asked. The three other boys nodded. "Well we finally agreed and you guys are going to be sleeping over at our house for the weekend…" Mrs. Mitchell said as the other three boys cheered. _

"_We're gonna have so much fun together…Wait what about Mr. Cuddles…" Kendall pouted knowing that he wasn't able to fall asleep without the stuffed teddy bear. _

"_And Tigger…" James said referring to the famous Whinnie the Pooh character. _

"_Don't worry boys…Your mom's dropped off your stuff with me this morning…" Mrs. Mitchell said. "Now I promised you boys I would take you to the diner didn't I?" She asked sweetly. The other three nodded. _

"_Let's get going then…" She said as she carried Logan in her arms and the other two boys followed behind her. _

_ Kendall had given Logan a giant bear hug after Logan had offered to share his drink with him. James laughed as the three boys happily ate away at their cheese burgers. Logan had just finished telling his mom about their hockey practice._

"_Momma I don't wanna go to a new school…" James turned towards the front of the diner as he noticed a small Latino who was being ushered out by his mom. _

"_Carlos mijo it will be fine…trust me…" Sylvia Garcia had said as she ushered her child out of the restaurant. _

_ James didn't realize it at first but he knew that he wanted to know Carlos a lot more. He felt like he was going to be someone very important in his life. James turned back to his two best friends and smiled. James was happy where his life was right now. He had two best friends who he loved, and his parents were making a ton of money. His mommy had told him that they were going to be moving into a mansion pretty soon. _

"_Hey Jay my momma said she was gonna go to the grocery store soon…What snacks do you want for the sleepover?" Logan asked excitedly. _

"_Ohh…Snicker bars, and skittles, oohhh and popcorn…" James rambled on. _

"_OK we better get going if we wanna make it home in time for dinner." Joanna laughed as the group headed out towards the restaurant. _

_ As they were about to leave the parking lot, James saw Carlos once again. This time he was petting what he assumed was his puppy. James smiled. He needed Carlos to be his best friend. He knew he sounded like he was obsessed with him, but he wanted to be able to get to know him better. _

_ That next week in school, the three best friends were just simply chatting away about hockey. Class wasn't supposed to start until 5 minutes. James looked up and noticed the same little boy from the diner from about a week ago. _

"_Hey isn't that the kid who threw a fit in the diner the other day?" Kendall asked. _

"_yeah…" Logan remembered seeing him somewhere. _

"_Class I want your attention up here please…" All the kindergarten students turned towards Mr. Smith their teacher. "Class this is Carlos. He just moved here from Florida…And he is going to be joining our class from now on…" Carlos smiled shyly. "Carlos why don't you go sit next to James…" Mr. Smith pointed to where James was sitting. _

"_Hi I'm James…" James whispered. _

"_I Carlos…" Carlos said a little shyly. _

"_These are my two best friends Kendall and Logan…" James pointed out the other two. _

"_Cool…Can I be your friend too?" Carlos whispered kind of desperate. _

"_Sure…" Kendall said. _

_ During lunch, they got to know more about Carlos. Turns out he shared the same interest in hockey as the other two boys. Carlos loved getting to know the other three. It seemed that Logan was the smart one, Kendall was the one who came up with all the crazy schemes, and James…well James only cared about his looks actually. Carlos wasn't a big fan of James…But in time he knew that he would get over it. _

_ It was one month since the four boys had met and they were all sitting in Kendall's living room watching SpongeBob. Carlos had gotten closer to Kendall and Logan and loved doing things with them. James caught notice of this and began to become a little jealous. Why didn't Carlos like playing with him? He always ignored him when the four of them were playing hockey. That was the exact opposite of what James wanted to happen. James turned to look at Carlos and sighed. He was going to make him be his best friend. Even if it took him forever. _

"That Prince was mean daddy. He only cared about how he looked like…" Chris pointed out.

"Well looks were very important to him." James explained.

"I like this story…I can't wait for you to finish it!" Chris exclaimed.

"Trust me this story is far from over." James said wrapping his arms around the six year old. "This is just the beginning."


End file.
